


Очки

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Очки

Солнце было обманчиво ласковым по утрам. Лёгкий ветер ерошил волосы и дергал за полы гавайской рубашки. Широ поежился. Не от ветра, а так… с непривычки. Прав был вчерашний знакомый — он совершенно не умел отдыхать, хуже того, не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это “просто расслабься”. Что значит “просто”? Что он при этом должен делать?! Вся его жизнь — гонка вперед: сначала в Гарнизоне, потом на службе, после — с нуля и вверх по карьерной лестнице. Когда бы ему научиться?! Но Кит, вроде Кит, сказал, что это просто, а он, казалось, был не из тех, кто тратит слова на ветер. Конец вчерашнего вечера Широ помнил смутно, но точно помнил, что этот разноцветный кошмар они выбрали вместе. И утром рубашка никуда не делась, хотя Широ, привыкший сначала к армейской форме, а потом к костюмам тройкам, по правде говоря, на это рассчитывал.  
В этой рубашке Широ проходил полдня, тоскливо посидел на пляже, пытаясь понять, чем тут принято заниматься, поскучал в кафе, попытался связаться с офисом и добыть себе работы… безуспешно. На глаза Киту в этом показываться категорически не хотелось, но пришлось. Не то чтобы это было его решение. Пытаясь пробраться мимо бара к себе в номер незамеченным, Широ решил воспользоваться не центральным входом, а боковым, который приметил ещё вчера, когда выходил ругаться с Аллурой. Он как раз искал место подальше от любопытных глаз. Именно к нему и подлетел байк, лихо затормозив совсем рядом с Широ. Парень поднял голову и превратился из незнакомца в Кита, точно Кита!  
— Кит!  
— Я, — отозвался тот. — Привет. Я смотрю, держишь слово.  
Широ захотел сгореть прямо на этом месте вместе с проклятой тряпкой.  
— А как иначе.  
Откровенно говоря, не о каком обещании он утром не вспомнил. Просто голова после того, сколько Широ выпил накануне, болела так, что разобрать чемодан казалось делом совершенно непосильным, а влезть в грязное не позволила брезгливость.  
— Не хватает только этого, — Кит снял солнцезащитные очки, подался вперед и нацепил их на нос Широ. — Теперь гораздо лучше.  
— Кит, я…  
— Ты просил вчера моей помощи. Передумал?  
— Я? — Широ мотнул головой и беспомощно улыбнулся: — Нет.  
Широ на секунду показалось, что Кит расслабился после его слов, словно ожидал, что его вместе с заботой могут завернуть.  
— Днем на пляж лучше не соваться, сгоришь. Иди после четырёх. И будешь загорать — сними очки, иначе мутируешь в очковую змею.  
Широ озадаченно смотрел на приобретенного в горячке алкогольного раздрая инструктора и не мог выбрать, с какого вопроса начать. Но змея в итоге победила.  
— Почему в змею?  
— Потому что белые круги вокруг глаз смотрятся именно так. Поверь, я таких змей вижу постоянно. — Кит хлопнул Широ по плечу. — Приходи вечером к бару, на пляже будет вечеринка. Сходим туда вместе. Расскажу, чем здесь живут поподробнее. Хорошо?  
Широ кивнул. Кит коротко улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью.  
Широ тряхнул головой, пытаясь незамысловатым жестом прогнать растерянность, вызванную всей в ситуацией в целом и приглашением в частности. Не то, чтобы его не звали раньше на вечеринки, просто впервые его не тянуло отказаться. Очень странно.  
Широ поправил чужие очки. Он непременно их вернёт Киту, но потом. И Широ, вместо того чтобы вернуться в номер и снова домогаться работы, отправился в магазин за циновкой, полотенцем и зонтом. Что там ещё он видел на этом пляже?!


End file.
